Mon mec à moi
by lolalova45
Summary: à notre époque. Avant le lycée ils étaient les meilleurs amis et pourtant maintenant ils ne se regardent même plus... mais qu'est il arrivé à Edmund et Peter pour qu'ils s'éloignent autant?
La musique raisonnait dans les oreilles du jeune homme alors que le crayon courait sur une feuille dessinant les contours d'un visage avec une précision née de l'habitude... Assis à même le sol, devant une des salles de classes de son lycée, Edmund Pevensie attendait que la Professeur Jadis daigne lui ouvrir la porte de son bureau afin de lui expliquer pourquoi il avait été convoquer. Tellement plonger dans sa musique et dans son dessin il ne remarqua pas l'arrivé d'un autre élève. Le nouvel arrivant était aussi Blond que Edmund était brun. Grand et tout en muscles, il jeta un regard surpris au jeune brun, teinté de regret.

-Edmund ? L'appela-t-il

Le plus jeune releva ses yeux sombres comme une nuit sans étoile vers le nouvel arrivant. Puis continua son dessin comme si il était seul.

Qu'est ce que cet abruti de Peter Moseley pouvait bien faire ici, Edmund n'en avait aucune idée, mais il espérait vraiment cela n'avait aucun lien avec lui. Peter avait était très clair il ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec eux depuis qu'il était devenu Capitaine de l'équipe de Foot. Alors que, avec Susan et Lucy, ils étaient inséparables étant enfants... Edmund était celui qui avait le plus souffert de la situation...

-Messieurs Pevensie et Moseley, merci d'être venu, Fit la voie de la Professeur Jadis qui venait d'arriver obligeant le dessinateur à arrêter sa musique. Bien, je vous ai convoqué tous les deux à la demande du coach et du principal. Monsieur Moseley rencontrant quelque problème avec ses devoirs nous avons décider de lui proposer un tuteur. C'est pour cela que vous êtes ici Monsieur Pevensie.

-On a le choix ? Demanda sombrement Edmund sans un regard pour Peter, qui avait écarquillé les yeux à l'annonce.

-Non, malheureusement, Edmund je sais que vous êtes très prit. Mais c'est le directeur qui vous à proposé...

-Bien je vais donc aller tuer mon Père... Dit il froidement. Moseley, tu te souviens ou j'habite j'imagine, t'as qu'as passer pour qu'on puisse voir quelles horaires nous conviendraient. Professeur veuillez m'excuser, mais je vais devoir rentrer, mes sœurs sont sûrement en train de m'attendre.

Il quitta la salle sans attendre de réponse.

-Je ne sais as ce qu'il c'est passé entre vous, Monsieur Moseley. Mais j'imagine que, si le Directeur Pevensie à proposer son propre fils pour votre tutorat, c'est qu'il veut que vous régliez votre différent de manière adulte. Et non en faisant l'autruche. Déclara la Professeur.

-Je le pense également Professeur. Mais encore faudrait il qu'il m'écoute... Soupira se dernier avant de quitter le bureau de sa Professeur.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Devant le lycée, deux jeune filles attendaient leur frères. Lucy et Susan Pevensie étaient deux brunes aux yeux claires contrairement à leur frère.

-A te voilà enfin ! Soupira Susan l'aînée. Qu'est ce qu'elle te voulait ?

-Je suis le nouveau tuteur de Moseley... lui répondit sombrement Edmund.

-Pardon ?! S'exclamèrent les deux sœurs. Mais tu as accepté ? Continua Lucy

-Pas le choix c'est le Directeur qui as proposé mon nom...

-Papa ? Mais à quoi joue- t-il? S'interrogea Susan.

-J'en sais rien mais j'espère qu'il à une très bonne explication pour m'avoir imposé la présence de se crétin de Moseley! Grogna Edmund en montant dans la voiture de sa sœur. Maintenant il faut qu'on se dépêche si on ne veut pas être en retard...

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai prévenu Caspian que nous aurions un léger retard. Et son père a réussi à inviter des membres du conservatoire ce soir...

-Ton homme vient de devenir mon nouveau Dieu. Souria Edmund.

-Hey pas touche, P'tit frère il est rien qu'à moi! rigola Susan alors qu'elle dirigeait la voiture vers le club du père de son Petit ami.

-Tu t'es enfin décidé pour la chanson? Demanda Lucy à son frère.

-Non j'hésite encore. Mais comme d'habitude au dernier moment, j'aurais un déclic...

-Edmund ne me dis as que tu es encore en train de dessiner? fit Lucy

-D'accord je ne te le dis pas. Lui répondit ironiquement le jeune homme.

-Encore la même chose je suppose. demanda Susan.

-Malheureusement pour moi... Enfin c'est bientôt fini, je n'aurais plus le temps de dessiner une fois au conservatoire.

-Je trouve triste d'en être arrivé à ce niveau de déni... Vous étiez si proche...

-Ce n'est pas moi qui ai décidé du jour au lendemain d'ignorer mes amis ou de les insulter dans les couloirs du lycée! répliqua Edmund avant de remettre ses écouteurs. Pour ne plus à avoir à écouter ses sœurs.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Hey je commençais à m'inquiéter! les interpella Caspian dès qu'il les vit entrer.

-T'inquiète je ne te poserais jamais de lapin, le rassura Susan.

-Caspian. Le salua Edmund avant de se diriger vers le vestiaire afin de se changer.

-Il a eu une dure journée, fit Lucy en réponse au regard interrogateur de Caspian.

-Oh... Un rapport avec Peter qui m'a demandé son numéro?

-Je vais aimablement le tuer ce mec... Fit Susan.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas ma Douce je ne lui ai pas donner. Mais pourquoi cette demande?

-Edmund est son nouveau tuteur. Imposé par le Directeur...

-Votre père sait qu'il va déclencher une guerre?

-J'espère qu'il sait ce qu'il fait surtout, répondit Lucy en rejoignant son frère.

-Mon père viens de me prévenir, et je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne nouvelle mais l'équipe de foot se réunis ici ce soir...

-Merde! Je dois prévenir mon frère. Ce n'est vraiment pas sa journée...

-Je suis désolé, si je l'avais su plus tôt j'aurais pu faire quelque chose...

-Ne t'inquiètes pas. On est des Pevensie, on est solide! dit elle en s'éloignant vers les vestiaires.

Pourtant Susan connaissait le secret de son frère. Edmund faisait le garçon froid et dure devant tout le monde, mais dans le fond il était à fleur de peau. Peter et lui avaient partager plus qu'une amitié, mais du jour au lendemain, le blond n'avait plus répondu aux appels et aux messages. Il l'avait ignorer dans les couloirs du lycée. Puis les insultes avaient commencés. Edmund avait énormément souffert, mais il s'était relevé plus fort et plus froid. Comment allez-t-il supporter cette nouvelle épreuve?

-Ed? l'appela Susan en rentrant dans la pièce.

-Ici Susan. lui répondit la voix de son frère. J'hésite entre deux chansons et... Il s'interrompit en voyant le visage de sa sœur. C'est quoi la mauvaise nouvelle?

-L'équipe de foot ici ce soir... Caspian vient de l'apprendre... Je suis désolée Ed...

-Pas ta faute... Je voulais ton avis, entre All of me ou Don't speak? Continua-t-il en changeant de sujet.

-Et bien ça dépend, tu veux jouer ou juste chanter? Tu pourrais aussi chanter les deux...

-Non surtout pas! Si il est la je ne veux pas avoir à supporter les insultes plus longtemps qu'une chanson!

-Je ne pense pas qu'ils oseraient t'insulter devant Caspian et son père...

-Peut être... Aller change toi on va pas tarder à ouvrir...

-Ed, ça va s'arranger...

-Je ne pense pas. Il a choisit qui suis je pour m'imposer? finit il en quittant la pièce, pour rejoindre son poste derrière le bar.

Plonger dans ses pensées il se mit à chantonner en préparant les différentes boissons dont il aurait besoin pour son service. Il ne se rendit pas compte que quelqu'un l'observait.

.

Peter était arrivé en avance pour la soirée, il espérait pouvoir parler avec Edmund, il ne comprenait pas comment ils avaient pu en arriver là... Enfin un peu quand même mais si seulement il pouvait s'expliquer... Il avait mal réagis à la pression que lui avait mit ses coéquipiers... Il était impardonnable... Et au vu du regard remplit de promesses d'une mort prochaine que lui lançait Susan, il n'avait pas intérêt à merder ce soir...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Edmund avait remis ses écouteurs, et il chantait le dernier Coldplay. Enfermer dans son monde il attendait le début du concours que le père de Caspian organisait depuis plus d'un an toutes les semaines. Un concours de chant dont le vainqueur était désigné aux nombres d'applaudissements. Ce soir était l'un des plus important de sa vie, des membres du conservatoire étaient dans la salle... Et Peter aussi... Peter qui avait essayer de lui parler toute la soirée... Peter qui l'avait défendu devant ses camardes... Peter et ses grands yeux bleus si triste quand il le regardaient... Peter et ses lèvres qu'il mourrait d'envie d'embrasser depuis qu'il en était privé...

-Edmund? L'appela Lucy

-Humm?

-Tu as choisis ta chanson?

-J'hésite toujours entre la rupture ou la déclaration d'amour... Répondit il en regardant sa jeune sœur.

-Ed, vous devriez vraiment vous parler... Je ne te force à rien, tu es libre. Mais je pense que ça vous ferait du bien à tous les deux...

-Je sais Luce... Mais je bloque toujours sur mon choix de chanson...

-ça c'est à toi de voire là ou tu veux mener la discussion... Lui sourit sa sœur. Bonne chance pour se soir.

-Je sais ce que je vais chanter... à tout à l'heure. Tu pourras juste transmettre que l'on doit parler après la fermeture, dit lui que c'est en rapport avec les heures de tutorat.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lorsque le père de Caspian annonça que l'actuel gagnant de son concours aller entrer en scène, Peter ne comprit pas les sourires amusés des Caspian et de Susan qui les avait rejoint. Mais les ricanements des autres membres des l'équipe lui indiquèrent qui était la personne sur scène. Lorsque le piano commença une douce mélodie il leva enfin les yeux vers la scène... Leur chanson... Il chantait leur chanson...

.

What would I do without your smart mouth  
Drawing me in and you kicking me out?  
Got my head spinning, no kidding  
I can't pin you down  
What's going on in that beautiful mind?  
I'm on your magical mystery ride  
And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me  
But I'll be alright

My head's underwater  
But I'm breathing fine  
You're crazy and I'm outta my mind

Même les ricanements avaient stoppé... L'équipe écoutait dans un étonnements silencieux la voix chaude et roque de Edmund.

Cause all of me loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me, I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose, I'm winning  
Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you, oh

How many times do I have to tell you  
Even when you're crying, you're beautiful too?  
The world is beating you down  
I'm around through every mode  
You're my downfall, you're my muse  
My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues  
I can't stop singing, this ringing in my head for you

My head's underwater  
But I'm breathing fine  
You're crazy and I'm outta my mind

Edmund était totalement dans son monde. Ses doigts courant sur les touches du piano... Revivant les moments que lui rappelait la chanson, le premier baiser, timide... la première fois, fougueuse...

Cause all of me loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me, I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose, I'm winning  
Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you  
Give me all you

Cards on the table  
We're both showing hearts  
Risking it all though it's hard

Cause all of me loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections.  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning

Even when I'm lose I'm winning  
Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all, all of you,  
I give you all of me, yeah  
And you give me all of you, oh

Les applaudissements qui suivirent sa performance le ramenèrent à la réalité... Il salua brièvement et sorti de la scène. Les deux recruteurs du conservatoire le rejoignirent.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Au vu du sourire, je dirais qu'ils lui ont annoncé une bonne nouvelle. fit une voix derrière Susan, qui observait Edmund de loin.

-Je pense aussi mais avec Ed, il faut se méfier... Répondit elle à Lucy. Pourquoi parlais tu à Peter tout à l'heure?

-Edmund me l'a demandé. Ils doivent se voir après la fermeture...

-Peut être que Papa avait raison de lui imposer ce tutorat au final...

Elles se turent en voyant Edmund s'approcher d'elles en souriant.

-Je suis pris. Apparemment j'ai un grand potentiel!

-Je te l'ai toujours dis. Lui répondit Lucy en souriant. J'ai transmis ton message... Cette nana massacre Mariah Carey ou c'est moi? demanda t elle avec une grimace

-Non elle massacre Mariah Carey! Rigola Edmund. Donc il reste après la fermeture? seul?

-Oui seul. T'inquiète je me ferais un plaisirs de virer les indésirables...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Edmund attendait devant l'entrée de service, Peter devait le rejoindre. Toujours avec ses écouteurs, les yeux fermés il chantonnait Bruno Mars..

-... When i was you're man...

Il sursauta lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule.

-Salut... Fit Peter une fois que la musique fut éteinte.

-Salut.

-Tu voulais me voir pour...

-Pour savoir ce qu'il c'est passé il y a six mois pour que tu m'évites et m'insultes du jour au lendemain? Le coupa Edmund en le regardant dans les yeux. Si tu voulais qu'on arrête fallait le dire directement et pas me mettre plus bas que terre!

-Je... Ce n'est pas ça... C'est... Je suis le fautif, mais les autres m'ont mis la pression pour que je sois comme eux, mes parents ont suivis le mouvement... je ne savais plus quoi faire... Je ne me cherche pas d'excuse, j'aurais du faire face, ne pas choisir la facilité mais...

-Donc le fait d'humilier ton ex c'est être normal? Merde Pete, je suis... J'étais dingue de toi! Tu crois que je me suis senti comment?

-Aussi mal que moi quand je t'insultais je suppose voire même plus mal...

Il y eu un long silence et Edmund finit par reprendre la parole.

-Aujourd'hui tu ferais quoi pour que la situation s'arrange?

-Je suis prêt à faire tout ce que tu me demandes! Ne plus t'approcher si tu veux, M'afficher avec toi... Je m'en moque je ferais tout ce que tu voudras... supplia Peter

-Je ne sais pas... D'un côté je veux que tu souffre comme moi j'ai pu souffrir mais ce ne serait pas être intelligent...

-Je peux comprendre... Pour le tutorat, si tu veux je peux demander à quelqu'un d'autre...

Peter avait les larmes aux yeux, Edmund ne le regardait même plus. N'ayant pas eu de réponse il se retourna pour partir quand il fut retenu par une main sur son poignet. Main qui le tira vers le Paradis... Les Lèvres d'Edmund! Le baiser était violent. Leurs langues se cherchaient. Les mains d'Edmund dans les cheveux de Peter. Celles de Peter sur les reins d'Edmund. Peter finit par plaquer Edmund contre le mur avec violence faisant entrer en contact leur bassin, provocant leurs gémissements. Peter quitta la bouche d'Edmund pour voyager jusqu'à sa nuque, déclenchant un nouveau gémissement chez son amant. Les mains d'Edmund voyagèrent sous le pull de Peter à la redécouverte de sa peau. La griffant, la caressant... Peter voyageait dans le cou du brun le marquant comme sien...

-Peter... Pete, on devrait faire ça ailleurs que dans la rue... Finit par lui dire Edmund.

-Viens chez moi.. Lui dit Peter remontant vers ses lèvres, les frôlant sans jamais vraiment les toucher.

-Si je viens que va-t-il se passer demain? Vas tu m'ignorer?

-Plus jamais, je t'ai je te garde! et je le montre au monde entier!

-Alors allons y, on a six mois à rattraper, fit Edmund avec un sourire en coin, en prenant la main de Peter

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Le lendemain, Peter arriva avec un grand sourire au lycée. Un grand sourire et deux énormes suçons dans le cou, bien visible...

-Hey Moseley! Tu aurais pu partager. L'interpella l'un des ses coéquipiers.

-Je ne partage pas! Grogna Peter.

-Allez, je suis sur que c'est la Pevensie!

-Je doute que ma soeur apprécierait cette insinuation, fit une voie derrière les membres de l'équipe.

-Tiens la précieuse t'es jalouse de ce que ta soeur pourrais avoir? ricana le footballeur

-Non. Aucun risque, Caspian n'est vraiment pas mon genre. Répondit Edmund en souriant.

-Ouh mais il se rebelle le gamin! Et c'est quoi ton genre?

-Pas toi! répondit Peter à sa place en prenant la main d'Edmund et de l'entraîner dans les couloirs vers le premier cours. Avant d' entrée dans la salle, il se retourna vers le reste de l'équipe, le premier qui le touche je le tue!

-Moi aussi, Je t'aime. Lui murmura Edmund à l'oreille pour le remercier...

Ils étaient enfin ensemble.


End file.
